Benzaiten Cezio/Personality and Relationships
Personality Cezio is arguably the most aggressive member of the Heiko Pirates, often being the first one to attack the opposing side first if he believes that negotiations or acts of kindness won't get them anywhere. This attitude has been with him for as long as he can remember, always taking the initiative to strike the first blow before the opponent has the chance. This attitude is greatly seen when he is up against Marines. He has openly admitted that he hates the World Government, and by extension, the Marines, because they force their ideals down everyone's throats, claiming that their justice is what the world needs. Cezio believes that the World Government's true motive is to create puppets out of everyone, stealing their wills, and creating a massive tyranny over the world. Cezio's hatred of the World Government stems from his overall hatred of liars, where he despises those that lie to him. Because of this, Cezio is a very direct and blunt person, refusing to sugar coating anything he says unless he believes it is ultimately needed. However, most people do not enjoy his tone towards them, and will generally get angered very easily at him. People have claimed that he gives off a horrid vibe, believing that he is truly evil, or a servant of the devil himself. Despite his efforts of trying to act kind to others, they look past this, believing that he is putting on a facade, and that he is, in truth, a monster. He has claimed that Enerugi was the first person he's met that truly believed he was trying to be kind, despite being scared of him. Ever since he was a kid, he's enjoyed the thought of being a Pirate. He's aware that some Pirates give other Pirates a bad name, such as causing trouble for people and ruining their lives. However, he claims that unlike the World Government, all Pirates are not like that, while the World Government's agenda is followed by every single member. Another reason why he prefers Pirates is due to the fact that Pirates are generally more free, and don't necessarily have to follow a direct path, something that he has been shown to enjoy. Cezio has a fear of drowning, and no one being able to save him. Even before the consumption of his Devil Fruit, he never knew how to swim. This fear of drowning has also caused him to have a fear of being alone. When he was surrounded by crew members of pirate crews, despite them fearing him and possibly loathing him in their minds, he felt some security, knowing that he was a valuable asset that they couldn't abandon at the time. During his time with the Heiko Pirates, he still shows some fear of drowning but has stated that he's felt the most secure with them, knowing that they actually do care for him and wouldn't turn their backs on him, or let him be by his lonesome. Before joining the Heiko Pirates, he was apart of several crews that generally feared his power and overall personality, which often lead to them abandoning him to fend off for himself. Despite these acts, he never wishes to seek revenge, just brushes it off and moves on. While on the ship, he can be seen arguing with Tenzo over just about everything, even initiating challenges with him. When not doing his ship activities, or messing with Tenzo, he is seen to be playing music. He has claimed before that music calms him down and keeps his destructive nature in check, but he's never had the chance to play comfortably because he knew that those around him feared him, so this very nature was almost always constantly around. He holds high respect for the music world, as well as those that have taken an interest in it. When he sees someone struggling with music, he cannot help himself but assist them, teaching them what he can in the time he's with them. Cezio has shown to be a very loyal member of the pirate crew, never disrespecting his captain's orders, or purposely disrespect another crew member. This trait was only half shown when he was apart of the other crews. He did make attempts to help the crew members from getting injured, and followed the captain's orders, but they didn't feel the same way for his sake. When speaking to a person, Cezio tends to look in the wrong direction, believing that they are there. Often times, he is speaking to a wall, some other inanimate object, or some other person when he is attempting to speak to another. He suffers from inattentional blindness, which can also be a hindrance to him within battles. Due to his proficiency in music, Cezio has stated that his eyes can and will deceive him, so he follows things on sound. Like most One Piece characters, he has his own unique laugh: Ryo ko ko ko ko ko ko. This laugh is similar to the name of his Devil Fruit, the Ryokō Ryokō no Mi. Relationships Heiko Pirates Asparta H. Kyoto Cezio holds high respect for his captain, following his orders without hesitation. After Kyoto saved him from his previous pirate crew, Cezio felt he owed his life to helping Kyoto achieve his many dreams, as well as forming the family he's wanted to protect. Cezio regards Kyoto as the perfect example of a pirate, as Kyoto acts very free, something that a pirate should always strive for. Like Kyoto, Cezio is reckless, and will initiate conflict with Kyoto without hesitation, preferring to battle than to waste time talking. When they fight together, their differing battle styles work well together, allowing for them to not hinder the other's movements and working well together as a team. Enerugi Despite Enerugi getting scared by Cezio often, he sees him as an older brother, as Cezio has often tried to protect him, as well as watch out for him. Seeing that Enerugi tries the most to become stronger within the crew, but seems to always fall short, he tries to encourage and by extension, help Enerugi get stronger. After the reveal of Enerugi's condition, Enerugi began to feel helpless, and feeling he wasn't an asset to the crew anymore. Cezio, through his aggressive nature, made Enerugi re-think about his decision. Much like Kyoto, Cezio doesn't follow Enerugi's plans often. However, when he feels the crew needs Enerugi's plans, he follows them without hesitation.